


Чокнутый

by ArchiVasofski, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Драбблы R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiVasofski/pseuds/ArchiVasofski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о том, как курится на пожарной лестнице</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чокнутый

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: мат, приличные мальчики так не выражаются, пост!события к фильму «Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат»

Барнс стряхивает пепел с сигареты ловким движением: подбивает фильтр снизу вверх большим пальцем.  
В темноте летят маленькие оранжевые искры, которые тухнут, даже не долетев до земли. Джеймс неожиданно чувствует себя одной из такой искр. Пепел, который давно остыл, пепел, некогда бывший хорошим табаком. Это словно отбиться от крепко сплоченной стаи.  
Да так и было.

Казалось бы, что это такое, — пять секунд свободного падения, немного крика, чертова оторванная рука. Семьдесят лет карусели из убийств, криосна, крови, крови, крови.

Он не жалеет о том, что когда-то отбился от стаи. Не его вина ведь, что спасти жизнь придурку-капитану было важнее, чем подумать головой. Да и времени тогда не было: несколько секунд сумасшествия, чокнутый взгляд и ебучее желание.

Защити. Он же. Спаси. Он же. Ты же. Блядь.

Он не влюбленный педик, это можно прояснить сразу, чтобы не было недопонимания впредь.

Он чокнутый, повернутый ассасин. Он по самые уши в заботе о Стиве, блядь, Роджерсе.

А Стив Роджерс, оказывается, по уши в заботе о нем, и Джеймс замечает это случайно. Показывает Стив эту заботу грубо: пихает в грудь новую подушку взамен разодранной ночью. Тычет пальцем в бедро, приходя посреди ночи, специально громко топая, проверяя, как спит Барнс.

Если говорит: «Роджерс, съеби в туман», проснувшись тут же, значит, что все нормально.  
Если же молчит, то пора принимать крайние меры.

С громким стуком оставляет на столе новую стопку книг.

Стив Роджерс, он такой. Не умеет заботиться нормально, поэтому, чтобы скрыть любой намек на собственную чувствительность, теперь ругается сквозь зубы матом, пока, обжигаясь, делает завтрак. Для себя только. Потому что он не заботится о Джеймсе Барнсе, все об этом (двое) знают наверняка. Особенно Джеймс Барнс, когда видит новую подушку или стопку книг.

Блядь.

Барнс чокнутый тоже. Только в плохом, темном смысле. Так на Барнса влияет это хождение по кругу, когда ты хочешь и не можешь получить то, что так сильно желаешь, что внутренности в клубок сворачиваются да душат.

Потому что они действительно ходят вокруг да около, бросают долгие взгляды, облизывают мысленно каждую косую и крепкую мышцу. Но молчат. Так веселее.

Веселее, что ты.

Барнс лезет на стены. Откровенно так, с чувством, толком, расстановкой.

Так, будто это искус...

Сигарета обжигает пальцы, сгорая до фильтра. Барнс шипит и матерится, кидает окурок вниз. Роджерс вылезает тоже, потому что, видимо, слышал шум и ругань, встает рядом, переминается босыми ногами по ледяным железкам пожарной лестницы. И одним жестом интересуется. Ты, мол, чего?  
Джеймс подходит ближе, чуть пихает его плечом. Роджерс отскакивает, будто обжегся, трет обнаженную кожу ладонью.  
Джеймсу хочется оставить на его плече крупный синяк своими губами. Попробовать прокусить дубовую кожу.

Вскрыть оболочку и заглянуть за эти тупые попытки быть заботливым, руками разгрести всю эту причудливую капитанскую мишуру.  
А потом сжать пальцы на шее, прижать к постели, выебать жестко, так, чтобы орал.

Но Барнс только подаётся вперед, прижимается губами к губам.

В следующую секунду они сталкиваются зубами, нос неудобно упирается в щеку Стива, он не знает, куда деть руки.

Пробки выбивает еще на первом жестком прикосновении. Барнс цепляется пальцами за волосы Стива, дергает на себя, лижет — влажно, широко, кусается — больно, грубо, Стив дерет футболку на его боках сильными пальцами, и это похоже на причудливый танец-избиение. Где каждый не знает, чего хочет больше — доставить удовольствие или убить. Губами, пальцами совсем не чуткими, жесткими, дрожащими, сильнющими, шеи ломающими-то пальцами. Наставить синяков, вцепиться крепко и больно, а потом бережно попытаться стереть следы собственной грубости едва чувствительными прикосновениями подушечками пальцев.

Как они оказываются в квартире снова, Барнс не помнит. Они валятся на пол боком, цепляются друг за друга так крепко, что попробуй их сейчас кто расцепить — тут же бы сдох.

Джеймс рычит в губы Стива, перекатывает их и смеется, седлая чужие бедра.  
Говорит:  
— Детка.  
Говорит:  
— Бравый, блядь, капитан.  
Говорит:  
— Выебу так, что до глотки достанет.

И он чувствует ответное движение, дрожь, жесткое прикосновение к коленям. Стив кивает, почему-то соглашаясь. Стив даже не против. Хотя должен же, пожалуйста, иначе они зайдут далеко и…

Барнс прижимает широкие запястья с венами-реками на предплечьях к полу, склоняется ниже, крадет один-единственный мягкий и чувственный поцелуй.

— Это неприемлемо, — урчит ему Стив на ухо, а потом приподнимает бедра так, что Джеймсу дыхание спирает.

Ночь выходит бурной, жаркой, местами жесткой, нежность на уровне грубости, грубость — как нежность. Они меняются, дважды, трижды, нужен всего лишь маленький перерыв, за который у Стива сходят несколько особенно крупных засосов на плечах и лопатках, а у Джеймса восстанавливается дыхание.  
— Малыш, — насмешливо зовет Барнс, глядя на Стива одним сонным глазом на следующее утро. Второй скрыт подушкой. Если бы он умел выражать разными глазами разные эмоции, то тот, что утопает в теплой ткани, наверняка сдал бы его с потрохами.

Потому что Стив, едва проснувшийся, пытающийся проморгаться, с гнездом на голове и со слегка поблекшим ошейником из засосов на шее выглядит охренеть как трогательно.

Это нежность, подсказывает сонный мозг.  
— Детка, — мурлычет рядом Стив, и Джеймс клянется блядской армией США, что это самый лучший звук, который только можно услышать с утра.


End file.
